The Arrangement
by Itsmalfoy
Summary: How much tradition can change the life of two young people?
1. Chapter 1

_Lily's POV_

I looked sadly through the window on the Hogwarts Express, It was raining, and I wanted the mist that surrounded the train to take me in. My reflection mirrored through the glass, my wavy ginger hair covering my mud brown eyes while my too pale skin made me look like a corpse. God, no wonder no boys neared me. It didn't help that the weather reflected my mood, I was missing her parents, already. These holidays have been great – a nice trip to Spain then some time at Burrow. Just perfect. Also I visited Italy with the Zabini's for a few days. Ugh, I dont want to go back to school.  
'Lily, are you alright?' asked my friend, Catrina Zabini.  
'Yes, I'm fine, just…missing home.' I sigh.  
'Oh, Lily, it will be alright! We will have so much fun…Remember, we can go to the Halloween Ball this year!'  
'Ah! I forgot about that!... Do you have any idea for a costume?'  
'Not much. I think that we'll find something good in Hogsmeade.'  
'If not, James will know how to get some! Hey...Where's Mia?' I realise, looking around the compartment for Cat's double, since she normally sits with us.  
'Obviously with her fiancé… ' Cat laughs.  
you see, Amelia Zabini, Catrina's older sister by two years, and Max Nott have been engaged by their parents for a year now. Everyone was a bit shocked but also happy - they were dating for a while. Max couldn't believe in his luck. Amelia Zabini was perfect. Her mother has white skin so Miss Amy was chocolatish and…just beautiful. Also Mr. Nott was perfect, with his dark hair, muscled fisique (a bit too much for me but..) and light blue eyes.  
Just perfect love.  
Catrina Zabini is suppose to be engaged this year, but since Cat isn't as obeying as Mia she refused telling her parents to 'piss off' and give her another year becuase if her brother isnt engaged yet, neither should she be.  
I thought repeatidly what I would do in that kind of situation. If my parents would choose someone nice, well there's a possibilty. But no one could beat my dream-boy, he was the only one I could fully want. Scorpius Malfoy. With his badboy reputation, messy blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. My friend, and biggest crush since I first met him in the Christmas holidays when Albus asked him over for dinner and a game of quidditch. But… he was older than me, and I was sure that he would ever like me like that. Uh, and there's also Rose (Stupid, annoying Rosie-Posie!) had huge crush on him and she doesn't keep in hidden. Oh merlin, it is so complicated!  
No! I, Lily Potter should be strong. I am a strong 14 year old girl with an amazing book collection, muggle comic books, loves to write…and has great friends.  
'Lily, are you dreaming about Scorpius again?' Cat shouts at me.  
'Cat, please! Don't be that loud! Someone will hear you!' I whisper, waving my hands.  
'Potter, please! we are alone here. Maddy went to her sister, Alice with her to see her friends from Hufflepuff and Hugo and Louis are with Albus and your pretty boy.' She winks.  
'But still..' I trail off.  
'Lily! He likes you. I see it. I can see things like that.' Cat carries on.  
'And I still think that you're wrong…he doesn't like me in "that" way. I'm just his friend. A "very bad at potions" friend. And his best friend little sister.' I argue, for the millionth time since i told her about my crush. But then, the conversation was saved and inturrupted by Alice, who left her Hufflepuff's to come back to us, thank you merlin!

* * *

Merlin. Albus Potter just doesn't shut up about his books. The skinny, green eyed, straight-haired boy is something of a new race, I mean he is smart and sneaky with a shy grin that makes girls think he's a geek but an expert in the bedroom. Pft. Pity he doesn't shut up about his books. I mean it's adorable when Lily does it. Her dark brown eyes glisten with gold flecks as she talks about something she loves, while her arms move frantically around herself when she talks about an exciting part.  
But Albus is just annoying. Or maybe he just reads the wrong books.  
Yes. That's it.  
It's not the fact I like Lily.  
Because thats just... I wouldn't. I dont...  
But here I sit my head tossed back on the seat. My eyes closed and my hands trying unsuccessfully to block out the annoying friend to my right.  
I run a hand through my blonde mused hair as Albus starts talking about his amazing holiday in Spain but how it was ruined as James and Lily teamed up and almost killed him with a product they'd altered from their uncle's shop.  
'Merlin Al. You are giving me headaches.' I whine to him.  
'How?' He says confused. He really doesn't understand people and how much they can take of his voice or extremely long explanations.  
'Forget it.' I mutter throwing my hands up in surrender to his blabbering.  
'Hey guys! Do you know who got quidditch captain?' Nicolai Zabini, a tall dark skinned boy with dark green eyes and plaited hair in our year, asks as he makes himself comfortable back in his seat.  
'What? Oh yeah, uh.. Umm... I know James is still quidditch captain? But he has been since his like 3rd year. As for the other houses? I dont-'  
'It's me! I got captain!' I grin, cutting off Albus' reply.  
'Seriously? Oh my Merlin! That's awesome! That means we can use the perfect bathrooms! MERLIN YES!' The green-eyed boy exclaims.  
'Oh Salazar. How much longer until Hogwarts.' I lean forward to murmur to Nicolai as Albus starts talking about his book again.  
'Oh why? You hoping to see your little dreamer before Al realises you're missing?' Nicolai replies tartly.  
I flick him off with my fingers before seeing Hogwarts in the distance from outside the window.

* * *

Harry Potter was in the middle of the drawing room in Malfy Manor, in his current situation. Alomg Draco Malfoy. While their wifes were chatting cheerfully about quidditch, the old enemies were in their "mind palaces", thinking about the main topic of the meeting. The engagement of their children.

But this wasn't just an engagement. It was an agreement between two families.

The engagement cam along like any 'Pureblood' engagement, made by parents of future bride and groom, while their children were still in Hogwarts. The arrangement maybe arranged for a variety of reasons, business, safety, convenience.

The Malfoy and Potter agreement was different. Lily Luna was not a pureblood witch, but a halfblood, and at the age of only 14, entering her 4th year of Hogwarts. Scorpius however, was two years her elder, turning 17 in December but in his 6th year of Hogwarts. She was in Gryffindor, he was in Slytherin (we can only imagine how furious was Lucius Malfoy, when Draco announced his decision).

'Are we sure?' Astoria finally breaks the lingering silence.

'Why are you asking?' Draco questions his wife, with a confused expression.

'Draco, honey, I'm just worried that they might be angry at us. I can't lose my baby.' She wails. wiping away the tears forming.

'Tori, please, it will be ok' Ginny smiles at her, rubbing her back soothingly.

'All of us are sure that this is the best decision. For their future. It's like the new beginning. No more wars between families.'

'I can believe in what you're saying, Draco' Said Harry. He looked like he was about to laugh, no one would have expected this.

'Well…Harry.' It was still hard for him to say the name of his old enemy even though they have been colleagues in the Auror department for over 10 years. 'It's obvious that we want the best for them.'

'And of course the most important thing,' began Astoria.

'And they will finally admit their crushes to themselves. How they feel about the other.' Ended Ginny, giving Astoria a delighted look.

The men looked at their wifes. Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Malfoy were the first persons who saw what is happening. Lily and Scorpius were in love but too stubborn to do something. You can say that it's selfish. That Ginny, Harry, Astoria and Draco are truly egoistic. But it's not like that.

After Voldemort's death it was still hard for ex-Death Eaters or just Slytherins to be in a good relationship with the rest of magical world. The Boy Who Lived felt responsible to do something. He saw something good in Draco. His co-worker wasn't this spoilt rich man like years ago. He was a caring son, husband and father. And of course Harry was sure that Lily should be with Scorpius. Young Malfoy was the best option for her husband. He was smart, polite protective and wished to be either a healer or auror. Also he had known Lily for years because of Albus/ They become friends at the first christmas Albus brought him in.

And of course both families had known about the consequences. Ginny had hoped that her parents will be alright with it all, Molly and Arthur had met Scorpius before and little Malfoy made a good impression. Her brothers, their wifes and kids were fine with it, only Ron would be mad. And Rose. The rest will be alright after a few weeks... months tops. Draco saw his father reaction but he was used to it. His mother was alright with that. Narcissa liked Lily so much. The little Potter girl was had been often invited for the lunch with older Mrs. Malfoy.

The only thing that they should do was to announce engagement. The children were already at Hogwarts, so they only could do this by letters. It was safe. They only could imagine how surprised Scorpius and Lily will be. Or mad. But definitely a bit happy inside.

Neville and Mcgonagal would owl them their responses to the letters for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin's beard. Al is talking again. But luckily not it's not that annoying. Ok, here I am again. New school year starts tomorrow. Headmaster McGonagall's speech was short but strong and I have thanked her for that in my mind. Night was also peaceful... except my dream with Lily Potter. She'd accidently brush her hand on my thigh during one of our tutoring sessions for her potions. Her well manicured nails would squeeze lightly and rest there for a few seconds, making sure i knew it wasnt actually accidental, and the next thing dream me was pushing all the books of the desk and throwing her on top of it, kissing her passionately. But this was just imagination... I'm not like that in real life, honestly.  
But why is it all I hear Zabini's laugh and voice in my head shouting "You're a liar!"?  
It started out as a nice morning, sitting in the great hall with Al, Nicolai and Thaddeus eatting a small breakfast while chatting about the newbees of the slytherin house. It wasn't until my owl brought a message. I looked at it – big, officially looking envelope with my family's crest. I normally dont get a letter until the 4th or 5th day from my parents. Somethings up.  
'Hey, mate, what's that?' asked Albus.  
'I have no idea, you see my face, Potter.' I answered with my typical Malfoy face no. 5: A confused Malfoy look.  
'Look, Lily's got the same envelope.'  
I move my eyes to the Gryffindor table, where sat the beautiful red girl looking as confused as me and Al.  
What the hell?  
With trembling fingers I opened the letter. I just stared at the letter for a few minutes before taking a chance and reading it. After reading the first paragraph of sentences I was utterly shocked.  
Official. Engagement. With. Lily. Potter.  
Just…what? I felt extremely hot. I was sure that my face looked like a tomato. But my heart just missed a beat before speeding up.  
My weird reaction was stopped by my cousin Nott, A slytherin a year older than us.  
'Dude, is this true that you're engaged with Lily Potter? My parents had just wrote me about it?' He looks excited, probably because he was engaged like this too.  
I turned my head around the Great Hall. It was obvious that most people got the messages from their families about it and now everyone knew that Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter are engaged by their parents. Even the teachers knew it. McGonagall was whispering with Flitwick and Slughorn, Hagrid just looked confused, Trelawney had the look "I knew it!" written all over her face. I chanced a glance at her family. Between shock and incomprehension I saw kind of anger at Albus, and a lot of anger in James consideing he and Lily were very close. Right. James will kill me. Actually, Albus will too.  
'WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK?!'  
That screechy voice belonged to the one and only Rose Weasley, an annoying know it all who stalks people. She glared at Lily before ducking to her level and whispering something in her ear, but the only word I and probably everyone else picked up on was "kill".  
I have never seen Lily and Rose like this before. The Weasley girl was like a typical murderer with craziness in her eyes. Whereas Lily was shocked while her eyes shined with tears. She immediately ran away from the Hall.  
'Malfoy, you prat, help her!' Amy Zabini yelled at me, after conversing with her sister and Lily's best friend. I knew she was right, so i looked over to Albus who shooed me away but not before giving me a look that told me i would have to explain this later. After his look, I followed my future wife.

* * *

'WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!' My cousin, Rose Weasley screams in the middle of the great hall.  
How was I suppose to know? I was still trying to catch up as it was. I received a letter from my parents about an engagement I never knew about!  
But it is to THE GUY OF MY DREAMS.  
The frizzy redhead bends so her caramel eyes are level with mine, but hers are glistening with anger. 'I'm going to kill you.' She whispers crazily.  
I frantically look around. Fuck. Everyone's staring at me. Everyone knows. Rose is reaching for her wand.  
I toss myself off the bench at the Gryffindor table before escaping out of the hall, with tears pricking my eyes.  
I ran through the main doors leading outside, getting to the middle of the quidditch pitch before collapsing onto my knees, with my hands covering my face.  
I couldn't make up my mind.  
This was great?  
Wasn't it? I mean, I got to marry the guy I have had a crush on for years.  
And my brothers couldn't say anything because mam and dad set it up.  
But..  
What about Rose, she's dangerous and could kill to be in the position I'm in.  
And what if he doesn't like me?  
What if I'm not good enough?  
What if he likes Rose and wishes it was her?  
What if I am too bori-  
'Lily?' His soft voice pulls me out of my thoughts.  
'Hmm.' I acknowledge, nodding my head. Trying to wipe away my tears while pushing my long hair into my face.  
'Are you... Uh... Are you ok with this?' He asks, he seems nervous and guarded.  
'The engagement or the Rose murdering me thing?' I answer sarcastically, before replying to both. 'I can live with the engagement. Well we have no choice... But I can do it. But the Rose thing... Let's hope because I can't live through murder.'  
Scorpius chuckles loudly, pulling me into a friendly hug, like he always does. Merlin, I wish it meant more.  
'But actually Scor, I don't think this can work out.' I start, laughing softly.  
'Is it because you can't imagine a red haired Malfoy boy?' He carries on, laughing at the images in his head. 'They would be able to tell a Weasley from a Malfoy!'  
I ponder that a minute before replying, 'Puh-lease! You'll be able to tell, can you see a Weasley in Slytherin!'  
'I wonder if anyone knew before today...' Scorpius thinks aloud.  
'I wonder if James and Albus knew! Because I think they are going to have a serious talk with mam and dad during the Christmas holidays if they didn't.'  
Scorpius loops his arm about mine, grinning broadly before leading the way back to the castle to question with James and Albus.

* * *

Everyone's eyes were on me.  
Green, black, blue, grey, hazel.  
Not the ones I wanted though.  
Not Lily's.  
Me and Al make it to Flitwick's class 10 minutes late after both of us decided it wasn't worth it to run.  
Charms with the Ravenclaw's never goes well. I throw myself onto the seat which me, Al and Thaddeus sit, a row from the back, where we can do work but talk as well.  
Thaddeus sits inbetween me and Al, to my left. His back is rigid, his brown hair cut short so it doesn't fall into his blue eyes. He smiles at us when we finally set up, before passing a note to me telling me to listen to the conversation behind us.  
I concentrate on the voice behind, a shrill voice, one that can only belong to Rose.  
'Swap places with me.' She 'whispers' to her friend, a tall blonde girl with bug eyes.  
The friend must have replied by note because I didn't hear her speak.  
'Why not? He's my crush. Mine. Why can't I have him?' She whines, while I cover my head with my hands.  
You can't have me because I don't like you. I want to shout at her but just restrain myself and groan instead.  
Maybe a bit too loud actually, since Professor Flitwick asks in a squeaky voice 'Anything wrong Mr Malfoy? Am I boring you?'  
'Sorry sir, I'm just a touch..' What was I? Confused? Happy? Upset? Annoyed? 'I don't know. Please carry on sir.' I respond instead, keeping my voice level.  
Thaddeus pats my back reassuringly.  
I can't wait for this lesson to end. I can't wait to write a letter to my parents asking what the fuck is going on.  
Maybe I should just go back to my dorm for the rest of the day. I can't even concentrate. I mean... What is Flitwick talking about?  
Finally, charms is over. I can see what the fuck is going on.  
I drag Al to the side of the corridor, lowering my voice to a whisper, 'I'm not going to any more lessons today. Cover for me.'  
'Uhh... Ok?' He 'whispers' back. He doesn't ask questions about why.  
This is why he's my friend, not just because he has an attractive younger sister.  
Ok, that's one of the reasons...  
I sprint to the dungeons, yelling the password to the blank strip of wall that's serves as a door for the Slytherin common room. Racing up the stairs to my dorm before collapsing on my bed with a quill and parchment ready to write.  
Mam and dad,  
What the hell is happening? How did dad talk to Harry Potter without killing him or offending him? How did you get the Potter's to marry off their only daughter! I mean it's Albus' little sister. I know we've spoken and everything, but I want someone who actually loves me mam? And what if she doesn't? Not that I'd care... Because I don't like her like that..  
Um... My classes aren't bad, I haven't had my favourites yet though.  
Love you,  
Scorpius.  
I finished my letter after too many rewrites and 2 hours of my life wasted on confusion. I rolled up the parchment before making my way to the the owlery to send the letter via my own owl, Zeus.

* * *

I received the reply from my parents at the end of the day, after classes finished. I was exhausted and hungry. Since i didnt go to dinner, there's too many people around, people who would stare, and that'll just make me even more stressed than i am now. Then there was the fact that when i went to the library to catch up on schoolwork Al had told me about, i just spent the time watching my beautiful future wife study. But I took the letter from Zeus, reading it through.

Dear Scorpius,  
Your father is not that bad. You know that he and Harry are in good relationship at work. They can be friends! Look at me and Ginny, we're the proof (she's amazing, it's like having school best friend again!). Believe me, your father and I are sure about this decision. Our magical world needs something happy. Something which will connect 2 worlds – heroes and us, "Death Eaters". Mr. and Mrs. Potter agreed to do this. Your future will be safe! And…you and Lily are perfect. I see it. You'll be happy. Scorpius, you're my only son and I'll always know what is the best for you. Trust me. Besides, you might think your good at keeping something from me, but you cannot. I know you like her Scorpius. As more than a friend.  
Love you,  
Mum.  
Another letter was attatched to the first, this one from my father.  
Dear Son of Mine,  
You really don't care, do you? ;)  
I wasn't caring for your mother too. And now we're married for many years.  
I'm not stupid. But your mother told me.  
Sincerely,  
Father.  
So...It's for the magical world, and my dear mother sees something that I'm too stubborn to admit. My feelings towards Lily Potter.  
Oh, and my father's answer. Typical. I love them both, but sometimes they're just annoying. I know, they're caring for me. I'm their only child. It's hard in pureblood families to have many children sometimes, because of genetics. What if Lily and I won't have a child? Why am I thinking about it right now?!  
I lie on my bed and hug one of pillows towards my chest, the red one. The one that's Gryffindor colours (The only thing in the room with them). The one that smells like her, like strawberries. The smell of her favourite fruits and shampoo. Am I becoming crazy?  
Or have I always been crazy?  
I'm a strong Slytherin.  
I'm not crazy. But if she's worth it?  
I can be.  
My thoughts were stopped by my best friend, who like always was very sensitive towards me, throws a book at me.  
'Mate, someone is waiting for you outside our room, at the corridor' Albus says with a smile like a Cheshire cat covering his face.  
'Who? If one of the professors, I'm not going.' I hiss at him.  
'Actually it's your wife with your favourite cake so maybe you'll want to see her.'  
Yay! Cake.


	3. Chapter 3

New day, new challenges. I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. Before going to wait for Scorpius outside the dugeons with his favourite strawberry cake, I had written to my parents. Just one simple word: Why?  
I was curious and scared in the same moment. My parents love me, they wouldn't do this for money, or fame, or anything really. I don't know what is happening! Even Albus and James are calm. And James and calm are rarely in the same sentance on a good day! Albie is already joking about me being Mrs. Malfoy and being Slytherin Princess. James for a few minutes was plotting a murder plan for Scorpius but finished at evil laughing and then left to seek out his girlfriend, Catherine Nott with Marauders map. My big brother was always this happy-happy one and I was jealous of that in this moment.  
The little night-cake party with Scorpius was really lovely. We have talked about everything, like always. He was pratting on about his favourite quidditch team, The Puddlemere United. I talked about my cat, Poppy and the book that Aunt Luna had recommend, about fairies and angels. Then I started "dreaming". Mum always calls it my "Luna mood". For most of people it was funny, how my eyes would widen and glitter, my lips turn upwards into a smile and my hands would apsentmindidly titch, but (my) Malfoy man thought it was adorable. He just stared at me with a big smile and pulled me into a side hug, pulling me tigher and tighter in.  
Maybe this marriage was not a bad idea?  
But what about out love-life?  
Our dates?  
Our little love-ones?  
At holidays I had someone like a boyfriend – In Spain I met Ricardo. He was a nice muggle boy, very handsome and very talented at music. It was so innocent and I'm still happy about it. It was a few days of little love. Scorpius seemed very angry about this guy. I have thought that maybe because Ric is a muggle but maybe Scorpy…no, it's not like that.  
I sat in "Luna-mood" in the library, dreaming of how life would work out. But was snapped out of it by Lorcan. He was always the closest one to me out of Luna's sons.  
'Hey Lily, how are you?'  
'Good, really good.' I reply cheerily.  
'You're still worried about the marriage?' He asks.  
'No, it's ok with me.'  
'Lils, I see what I see. Come one, you can tell me?' He tells me before hugging and kissing me on the forehead. Just a little friendly kiss. One that showed he cared in a friendily way. But then I spotted Scorpius near us. He was pale and... angry? Sad? Terrified? His books have fell to the floor before he turned on his heal and strutted away.  
I wasn't sure, but whatever he saw he definitely didn't like it. But why?  
I followed him with my eyes but he disappeared fast.  
'Lily?' Started Lorcan but I patted him on the arm.  
' Sorry, my friend, but I must clearify something stupid. We'll talk later about your mum's book, alright?'  
' Alright.' Said Lorcan with a big, loony smile, like nothing happened.

* * *

I moved through the corridor in a hurry, pushing past everyone who got in my way while still replying to the people saying 'hello' to me.  
I make my way outside, the blonde who comes into view infront of me is one I reconise instantly.  
'Scor!' I scream, running down the hill towards him.  
He doesn't turn around or slow down, just carries on at his normal pace.  
'Scor!' I shout again before slipping on the wet grass, a little scream escaping my lips.  
I just lie there, on the ground, defeated.  
He just left. And i dont know why? What if it's because he doesn't want to marry me?  
I close my eyes as the rain starts to pour down on my vunerble form.  
'Lils! Lils! Lily, are you ok?' Scorpius rushes out hurridly. 'I'm sorry, I should've stopped. Are you ok? Lils?  
I open my eyes to his stormy grey ones staring at me in shock and panic. 'Why did you leave?' I mutter, closing my eyes again.  
'Because, I see now Lil, you don't want this, don't want to marry me. Not when you have Lorcan.' The blonde spits out the name as if it's Voldemorts.  
'No...No. I want this, you don't? Don't you? I mean Lorcan is my friend... I have never thought of him as more... He's like my cousin.' I laugh, opening my eyes, to where his face is still centimeters away.  
'Lily, I couldn't think of a better girl to marry and become Mrs. Malfoy.' He winks, making heat rise to my cheeks.  
'Really?' I ask, and when he nods thats all the encoragement I need as I push my head up off the ground and meet his lips with mine.  
The kiss was soft, our lips barely touching but giving us so much. His lips tasted like vanilla.  
I move my hands to run through his messy hair, the rain still pouring but neither of us are paying attention to anything but eachother. He moves his hand to hold my head as he licks my bottom lip for entrance to my mouth. His other hand still holds his weight over mine as I open my mouth, letting his tongue explore. This kiss turns passionate and something else?  
It's a battle for dominance which he wins.  
We stay like that until I can't breathe anymore, until I can see stars. But he doesn't move too far away, as he hovers above me, tucking my hair behind my ear, whispering 'You are so beautiful Lily Potter. Would you do the honour of being my girlfriend?'  
And even though we are engaged my breathe still catches in my throat.  
'Well, Since we're engaged... Yes, I will be your girlfriend.'  
He pulls away, 'Please don't answer based on the engagement, Lily.' His voice is strained, like he is trying not to show anger. I push myself into a sitting position.  
'Scor, it's not based on the engagement. I would've said yes if you asked me before the engagement was arranged...' I say, bowing my head, making my hair cover my face.  
'Serious?' He exclaims.  
I just nod, too embarressed to look up. But his fingers are under my chin, his thumbs moving my hair out of my face before his lips are latched onto mine again.  
And this time, I know it's happiness aswell as passion in there too.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a month since Scorpius and I have become a couple. Or should I say – a secret couple. We have decided that it wasn't good to announce it now as people would think that it's fake and Rose will definitely kill me and I know that even Aunt Hermione won't help me.

Only Max Nott and Amelia Zabini knew about our mysterious relationship. We were closer now - being in the same kind of situation connects people.

'Well, what should I say...' Started Mia, when I first came to her. 'Me and Max also quickly became boyfriend and girlfriend. The fact that we were in love since our 3rd year helped a lot but also friendship is important here. You can't be in a good relationship with your love when you're not his or her friend. You must be there for him and he must be there for you. Remember about it, Lily dear.'

'But...I just want to scream: "I'm with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! He's mine!", especially in my cousin's face' I laughed.

But other people are acting like they already know about us.

Mia grinned. 'I understand you completely but believe me. Sometimes secret relationships are... sexy.' Winking at me.

I blushed. 'B-but... I'm only 14!'

'Oh, Lily, I was only joking! You've got such a perverted mind!'

'Have not!' I reply, standing up and leaving her to sit with Catherine Nott on the other side of the common room.

'Hey Sweetie.' She says as I sit down next to her, her eyes leaving her essay to talk me.

'Hi, Catherine.' I smile, plopping down next to her book in my hands.

'Sweetie, you and my cousin look beautiful! So full of love!' She beams, while I start sipping on a hot chocolate made by her. Of course when she said it, I nearly choke and spill all the chocolate on my book.

She just shakes her head, her black curls bouncing gracefully, as she reviews me with her big, dark blue eyes. She is truely beautiful.

'I see what I see, Sweetie.' Her simper isn't weird, it was a warm, comforting like a big hug.

'Does James know?'

'Oh please, he's too blind for things like that. You know him, right?'

'Yeah, sometimes too much.' I counter, giggling.

Mia was so right. Spending time with Scorpius in secret was like heaven. We were meeting in the dungeons, at night, or on the Astronomy Tower, looking at the stars.

It was my favourite place at Hogwarts. I could "dream" here, I could be silent there…I could just be there and relax. Scorpius liked this place too. Sometimes he just wanted to be calm for a while. We were doing it alone but for now it was better to be together.

We were in love, sitting on the blanket from his dorm, looking at dark night sky and whispering our names. Small kisses was placed on my face and cuddling were perfect. He was perfect. I felt safe with him. He was my opposite, I was small, he was tall, I had no muscles whereas he was strong. Scorpius Malfoy, he was mine.

We had also our little potions sessions and hugging sessions. The first ones were often at Friday evenings. It was such a shame that I wasn't able to make a simple potion and he was genius in it. Scorpius was always laughing when I couldn't do it, and tried to help me as much as I could, hugging me when I broke down from failing too often.

'Don't worry, Little Princess, just few months and you'll be the best in your class. And of course professor Slughorn will be saying: "You're just like your grandmother!"'

Our hugging sessions were more intimate and lovelier. Room of Requiment changed for us in a small, comfy room with fireplace and huge bed. We were laying together, cuddling, spooning and snogging. Yes, that is totally my heaven.

* * *

We were sitting on the astronomy tower, it's where she can dream, where we can be us, where she has her best lesson. Her small pale feet tucked tightly under my legs for warmth. Her hair was tossed over one shoulder in lose curls, so she could see me without having to look through a curtain of hair. She smiles slyly at me, her red lips moist and kissable. So hard to resist. I smirk the famous Malfoy smirk at her, my heart missing a beat as her eyes glisten softly, reflecting the stars from above.

I run the pad of my thumb over her cheek, as a blush rises to them. Leaning in I whisper to her plans for the future, not too futuresque though, I don't want to scare her off.

'We should get going now, I promised Al I'd help him with Nicolai, since he's been so distant lately.' I mutter softly, kissing her a last time before getting up and extending my hand to her.

She accepts, rising swiftly and patting down her little black skirt. She'll look good in anything I think briefly, running my eyes over her entire, small Smartie covered Dr. Martins, black jeans and a sparkly top that reflects sijers (apparently they are creatures that come out only at night. They can ruin your thoughts but can be reflected and killed by a certain material.)

I intertwine my hand with hers, leading her down the steps from the astronomy tower, before leaving her at the stairs to head to the dungeons.

I arrive at the common room, searching for Al and Nicolai, who happen to be with Wilheimina Amano. A pureblood Slytherin in our year, who is nearly always either alone or in the library with Ravenclaw, Rachel Thorverton. She gives me the creeps.

'Hey guys,' I nod to Al and Nicolai, before turning to Wilheimina. ''lo Wilheimina?'

'Scorpius.' She says in a monotone before turning her attention back to Al and sneering. 'You better do your part.' Then taking off clumsily.

'What did I miss?' I ask hesitantly.

'I was paired with 'Mina for Muggle studies, now I have to go on a 'exploring' thing with her.' He says venomously.

'It's hilarious! I don't even know why you took the subject Al!' Nicolai butts in, laughing like a hyena.

'I want to work in the Muggle bit of the ministry with Grampa.' Al tells us for the millionth time since he took the subject, while Nicolai faces me and mimes the exact words Al is says.

'Did you know our mothers are starting planning your wedding already! It's not for another 3 and half years tops, whereas James and Catherine have been together for 2 years and they haven't said a thing about marriage!' Al rushes out.

'Uhh... Maybe I should-' Nicolai starts, pointing towards the door. I shoot him a glare, silently telling him to 'sit the fuck down, I'm not going through this alone.'

The dark boy slumps back down defeated, as Albus speaks again, 'Other matters!' He declares, 'So, Captain, when are quidditch try-outs? Gryffindor's is tomorrow.'

'I booked the pitch for Sunday, so I put up the times as I came in, that's why everyone is so pumped.' I said gesturing around us. 'And no one's save this year apart from me.'

'What! I have to try out...Merlin Scor.' Albus whines as Nicolai stamps his foot exclaiming 'That's unfair Malfoy!' using my last name for more effect, the little drama queen he is.

Me, Albus, Nicolai and Thaddeus stroll down onto the quidditch pitch on Saturday morning, climbing the stands to get to a good view of the Gryffindor try-outs. We sit together, a pad of paper and a pencil, curtesy of Albus in each of our hands.

James stands at the centre of the pitch, a line of varying Gryffindors in front of him, while Lily and Fred hover behind his right shoulder.

'Alright you lot! Listen up! 'Cos I aint repeating myself.' James shouts, grabbing the crowds attention. 'All you that are in 1st year, get the off my pitch.' He waits for 3 first years to run off to the stands before continuing, 'All you that wanna be Beaters, piss off, we got 'em.' 5 wanna-be beaters make their way off the pitch, muttering under their breathe. Lily moves swiftly to James left, 'Right 'en, Chasers make your way to Lily.' 23 chasers make their way to Lily before the line is still again. 'Seekers to Fred.' James roars, pointing to Fred, who smiles jestering them to move towards him. 'And keepers, infront of me.'

'Up first are the chasers, You will have a passing round, where you pass with both me and Lils, then later, there will be a shooting round. Got it?' He yells. There's are reply of 'Yes''s and nods.

'Right Lil, the brooms?' He delievers, holding a hand out behind him to be met with a broom, thanks to Lily. 'Thanks.' He mutters.

'Ok, Creevy, Richard. Your up first.'

James and Lily mount their brooms expertly, hoping over and rising in the air before Richard has even got a foot over his. Fred throws the quaffle up to James to which James returns a grin before he tosses it to Lily as a warm up.

When Richard is finally up and ready James and Lily take it in turns throwing and catching the quaffle to and from Richard. James in the end gives up, throwing the quaffle at Fred's head before lowering and jumping off the broom. 'Weasley, Louis.' He yells.

Louis is much better than Richard, his throws are quick and skillful. His catches are based on reflexes. God, I hate it when Gryffindor has the Weasley's sometimes.

'Elliott, Gregg.' James calls, back down on the ground. Gregg isn't as fast as Louis but has the ability to keep the quaffle if he's being targeted by two, or even three people considering his muscles and balance.

The try-outs last 3 hours, but all I can do is stare at Lily, the sun is hitting her hair perfectly, making it look black, red and gold at the same time.

Finally James shuts everyone up and projects his voice. 'Alright, Listen up, 'cos i aint repeating! This years Gryffindor quidditch team is as follows:

Beaters; Yours truely and Fred Weasley.

Chasers; Lily Potter, Louis Weasley and Gregg Elliott.

Keeper; Flynn Richards.

and finally, Seeker; Amelia Davies.

The schedule will be posted tomorrow evening at 10, Now get off my pitch.' And with that James dispersed the players, before making his way off the pitch with Fred and Lily.

'Well, that looks like a good team,' Muttered Thaddeus, scratching his arm apsentmindly.

'You wrote down weaknesses you saw right?' I asked, hoping someone had got down anything but Weasely's failure with people surrounding him and Elliotts slow reactions.

'I got a few down, but this is going to be one hell of a year for quidditch.' Al responds happily. As much as he hates to admit he loves friendly rivalry.

'Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws in next weekend, I expect to see you all there and tomorrow for our own try-outs, but for now, what shall we do?' I inquire, with a mischievous glint in my eye... Albus was probably thinking about getting James and Lily back from their holiday in Spain. And I sure as hell wasn't going to refuse, and by the looks of it neither was Nicolai or Thaddeus.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day of the Slytherin Vs Gryffindor match. Next week is a Hogsmeade weekend, but I was already happy. Seeing Lily on the pitch was always a great experience for me. It was her little world that I could share with her too.

We weren't arguing about about the match, we're only 'enemies' on the pitch. After the game my Lily and I will have a sweet session in RoR.

Like always, the whole school was watching our match, it was the first of the season so everyone came anyway, supporting Gryffindor, as usual. I was carefully glancing over everyone. Happy but also a bit terrified because of my father's letter.

'Dear Scorpius,

I hope that you and Lily are alright. You had better be keeping up with your lessons even though you have a girlfriend. You need to do the best you can, and need to actually make progress. Speaking of what you want to be, you still haven't told your mother nor I what you wish to be.

And about that marriage, most of the wizard and witches in our pureblood society are truly happy for you and Miss Potter. But there are still some purebloods who don't believe in the new world. They might try something on either of you. I have already talked about it with Harry, since he's the Head Auror. Your mother doesn't need to know about this, not yet. Be careful, I don't want to tell your mother in the hospital wing. I also don't believe if we'll be able to attend your first match, as your mother is worked up about her works deadline which as of next week her new fashion line is being modelled. Your mother is getting very worked up from this, as well as she has been trying to get more 'real' models. You are very lucky you don't have to go through this Scor, she is killing me.

Sincerely, Dad.'

I knew why my father wouldn't be there, he's a part time auror, my mother is trying to forget about the attacks, like in the Ireland there were several attacks on muggles connected with the wizards and witches that my father had mentioned in the letter, so she took it out in her fashion.

I couldn't believe that they're still here. It's the year 2022, come on! We can live in peace with everyone. We're equal! Muggles, muggleborns, halfbloods and purebloods – we are the same human beings! Well... Maybe not muggles who have no idea about magic, they aren't as equal, but they do have some weird inventions.

My views for it weren't very Slytherin, but House of Snake had changed too. We're not all evil.

Finally the match started. I threw and caught the quaffle with perfect coordination and sync with my two other chasers, Nicolai and Ryker, a seventh year pureblood with sandy blonde hair and entirely average appearance. Even though I was playing the game I was still able to catch glimpses of my little princess, to make sure she was still fine.

It was quite easy to keep an eye on Lily considering she was a chaser like me. She was the youngest person on the Gryffindor team and one of the two girls. Lils and Louis were constantly in control of the quaffle, with barely any need for the other chaser Elliott only when the other of the close cousins was blocked by one of my team.

'Series thirty two!' I yell to my team hoping they remembered the game plays.

But it turns out my worrying for nothing, the chasers came behind me, making a triangle as I intersected the quaffle for Elliotts to Louis. Nicolai came in front of me catching the quaffle as he went by. Throwing the quaffle into the top hoop where Russo, a 6th year Gryffindor tried and failed to stop in going in.

'40-50 Slytherin!' Bhatt, another Gryffindor, in 7th year yelled, obviously disappointed.

The game ended sooner than everyone expected with both teams exhausted and keen to win.

The seekers finally saw the golden snitch. Albus dived downwards, at an incredible speed. But the Gryffindor seeker, a girl Davies, was closer to the ground, as well as the snitch and shot towards it. She wasn't as fast as Albus, and he was gaining on her quickly, his lanky frame making it easier for the wind to wrap around him and push him faster. He was still a few meters behind her when her hand outstretched and her hand wrapped possessively around the snitch.

Albus dropped off his broom sighing, as the teams started to fly down to the ground, Gryffindor cheering while Slytherin sulked.

But there was barely time for celebrating. As there was a scream. A light. She was falling. Her broom plunging to the pitch. Her red hair covering her face. Her skin paler than usual, but it was obvious who she was.

I dived after her. I must catch her! She was declining faster and faster. I dropped accelerating my broom. James, Fred, Louis and I raced to grab her, as Albus shouted and stood underneath her waiting to catch. Finally, a meter before the ground I jumped from my broom and caught her in my arms, protectively.

Lily was pale and shaking. She was so small, so terrified. And all I could think was the best way to kill the person who did this.

'Scorpius, Scorpius?' Lily's eyes were full of unshed tears, her teeth shattering. I hugged here warmly and kissed on the forehead.

Her family surrounding us, James holding her hand, before declaring 'I am going to kill that fucking bastard!' and marching towards the teachers, Fred and Louis following in a heat of pure anger. Albus looked towards me, pleading with his eyes to make sure she was fine, taking her to the hospital wing before trying to stop James from killing some innocent person. I took her weight in my arms bridal style, getting to my feet before pushing past the crowds of people to get to the castle.

'It's ok, I'm here. No one will hurt you.' I was full of anger but my voice was still calm, not to frighten the terrified girl in my arms.

She started crying, tears escaping her soft brown eyes. She didn't stop, going silent with crying before chocking on them. I talked with headmistress McGonagall and professor Longbottom, who told me about James' crazy spree and how Albus is trying to calm him down along with Flitwick while Ginny and Harry make their way to the castle for all 3 of their tormented children.

Questions still burned my mind-

Who would do something like this?

Who would be this cruel and want to hurt…or kill my future wife?

Why her?

Why not me?

* * *

I drifted in and out of consciousness.

My head spun. My arms an legs were week. And I could see nothing but pith black. Taste and smell nothing but strawberry lip gloss.

My hearing was slight. Only certain words I could actually pick up and understand.

James voice spoke softly to me, like it does when I'm ill or in trouble.

'Hey beauty queen. It's James! Your favourite brother.' He laughs slightly. 'So the nurse said you'll be fine.. You can still play quidditch, thank Merlin! Can you imagine me playing quidditch with out back me up? I was the first one aloud in since you've been brought up. Albus is next then Cat, Hugo and Louis, and finally Scorpius. He saved you know. I was too high to catch you, I haven't got the ability to dive that fast. Oh Merlin Lils, I'm so sorry! I'm you big brother, I should've saved you!' His voice cracks as he takes my hand in his.

'James, shhh. It isn't your fault. Scor caught her. Shh..' Catherine comforts him. He's obviously crying and I can't stop the tears running from my eyes even though I can't see.

'James, she's alive. See, she's fine, your princess is still here.'

'She's crying now. AWH Lil, are you crying for me!' He says, sounding more like himself.

'James, come on. Other people want to see her too. Like Albus and Cat. You've been in here since 6 o'clock this morning. It's 11.15 now! That's over 5 hours, James. You need sleep, and something to eat. C'mon.' Catherine shoos him away, being the voice of reason.

'Bye Lils. Love you.' He tells me kissing my head softly and squeezing my hand before leaving with Catherine.

The next voice I hear is Albus', 'Alright Lil, the nurse told me to speak to you like your listening... I don't know. The nurse kind of creeps me out. So, big fall... I'm glad you survived? James left about a hour ago, he was red and angry and crying. Catherine was dangling off his arm, telling him it'll be ok. It is all very emotional. Mum and dad came yesterday. Dad was going crazy, just like James, threating to kill everyone. Mum was shouting at dad telling him you'll be ok, your tough because he was being weak apparently.' He stopped, laughing like a psychopath before talking about a new muggle book he bought that I might like, but I fell back asleep.

'Love ya, Lilian.' I wake up to a kiss on my hand and hear footsteps both leaving and a Hurd coming towards me.

'Salazar! Her brothers take forever! Lily, I hope your ok! I told you quidditch was a guys sport. Oh Merlin. Look at your scraps. Louis, get me some make up, quick!' Cat snaps her fingers with one hand as the other cups my face. 'You'll be ok, I will get you looking as good as new as soon as Louis leaves!'

'I am not leaving Cat... Sorry Lily but you'll have to deal without make up because you in some sort of sleeping thing! And PUTAIN! Hugo stop making faces! Your face is ugly enough without you pulling faces like that!'

'Oy! I am beautiful! My mum said so! She tells me every time I see her!' Hugo retorts as Cat giggles.

'Hugo, your mum's just trying to make you feel better. Mums have to do that.' Louis chuckles.

'Well... Your mum doesn't even say that to you...' Says Hugo, lamely.

'Putain-'

'Louis! No language like that in front if Lils. She'll deck you when she wakes up if she has heard you!... Actually that'll be funny.' Cat cries with laughter, lightly tapping my face.

'Now as much as we live you Lils, both McGonagall and Flitwick have given us an essay each! 5inchs! I know! It's terrible. Wish us luck! Mwah! Love you.' Cat says, kissing my check in a rushed motion and calling out a bye like Louis and Hugo.

A shoot of pain goes through my arm as I try to sleep.

'Hey, Lils.. It's Scorpius...Can you hear me... That nurse said you might. I don't believe her though… She's kind of creepy. I wonder how Al and James was with her. James actually went on a rampage threatening to kill everyone at the game after you fell. So... We missed our hugging session.. Fucking pureblood suck. I hate them. So much! You wait until I find out who did this. They will be killed.' And with his speech finished he kissed my lips, whispers 'I love you.' And his footsteps fade away just like my consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later I was able to go to lessons. No pain, no dizzy, finally in great condition. The creepy nurse gave me some medicines, checked by the personal Potter healer from St. Mungo's, so I was feeling safe.

Finally, after many boring and stressful lessons, there was something special for me - a Hogsmeade trip and my first date with Scorpius. I really hoped that I looked good. I was wearing a floral dress, warm black tights, Knee high Dr. Martens in caramel color, warm coat, a femine version of this Sherlock one from the popular muggle TV series that Hugo and Louis made me watch all last summer and Gryffindor scarf. Molly met me in the prefect bathrooms and did my make-up in a natural effect that I could never master and hair in a dead straight style.

'Lily, you look perfect.' She said while combing my dark ginger locks.

'Thank you but I'm still not sure if he'll like it...'

'Of course! Scorpius will love it. It's very nice of him that he asked you out even though you're not a real couple but still...'

Poor Molly. If I would told her that Malfoy is my boyfriend. She'd be so happy, but not now.

'I think it will help us to get used to this situation' I smiled at her warmly and hugged her 'Thank you for everything'.

'You're welcome!' My cousin patted me on my arm in a supportive way 'I will just go and get ready then I will meet you and Cat in the entrance hall in about 20 minutes and don't be late. We have to choose our costumes for the party!'

My Slytherin Prince was waiting for me in one of the loneliest corridors of the castle. Just in case if someone want to spy on us.

'Finally my sunshine is here.' He grinned and kissed me on the lips. 'Mmm…strawberry?'

'Yeah, my favourite lip gloss' I giggled because after the kiss he was covered in light red substance too. Scor have to note my reaction because he immediately wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. I started laughing.

'Yeah, yeah, Lils, very funny. But still lovely to kiss you.' Scorpius winked at me and of course I had to blush.

'So, what plans do you have for today?' I asked as I brushed his hair back from his eyes. Oh, he looked so perfect dressed in a leather jacket, tight t-shirt , black boots and jeans that looked so good in every way, It was a miracle that I didn't faint.

'You'll see, my love. But I have heard from your friends that you want to check on some Halloween costumes.'

'Yes, it's about a time. But I have no idea what to wear!'

'Well...what about matching disguises? We won't show that we're a real couple but...'

I stopped him with a kiss. I couldn't stop myself. He tasted like caramel and chocolate. I embraced him tightly while snogging. I nearly choked when he decided to pick me up and kiss with tongue. Shoving my back against the wall as my legs wrap around his waist.

We kissing for what seemed like both a second and years in one and only stopped only when we saw a big group of people entering our corridor. Then Scor and I splitted up to join our friends. I couldn't wait to see what he had prepared later on. I was pretty sure that it was connected with a picnic because yesterday I had seen a big blanket and basket in his dorm.

* * *

I made my way through the cold air of October, Molly and Cat on either side, talking over mean out Halloween costumes.

'I was thinking a witch. A muggle one, mum told me about it when we were visiting her parents.' Molly continued.

'What are muggle witches like? I was going to be a cat! Like my name, get it Lils.' Cat laughs, grabbing my arm and pulling me and Molly into a alley.

'A muggle witch is this ugly creature who has warts everywhere, wears a clack pointy hat. And robes. And stripy tight-'

'It sounds like Umbridge! But she wears pink..' I shout over Molly, laughing to myself.

'Who?' They say in unison.

'This teacher my mam and dad used to have. Don't worry..' I give up.

'So, we are going to muggle London to check out their costume ideas.' Molly tells me.

'Wait.. I can't be long! Scorpius is taking me out, on a first date.' I whisper excitedly.

'Ooooo. Is Lily gonna make a move on Scorpius! Is she gonna kiss him! She's gonna kiss him! She's going to! Because Lily loves Scorpius! Lily loves Scorpius!' Cat chants quietly before Molly joins in. I throw myself onto Cat, covering her mouth.

'Shh. Do you want him to hear you!' I hurry out in a murmur before turning to Molly, 'Let's just go. But I need to be back by 2.'

'Hold on then guys.' Molly announces, grabbing each if our hands and spinning. In a crack we are in the middle of a muggle street. No eyes move towards us. We blend in well thanks to the dress makers in the wizarding world taking ideas from the muggles.

'Where are we?' I ask, looking around with worried eyes.

'We are in London Lils, a side street though. Mum and dad take me here. There's a costume place up the road. C'mon!' She calls, walking in front, not turning to see if we're followed.

The bells ring as we walk in the medium sized costume shop. There are few other people in the shop, which is covered with bagged costumes.

'Alright ladies. What are you looking for?' A medium height, round man croaks as he walks up to us.

'Well, I want to be a witch.'

'Cat! I want to be a cat!'

'I don't know..' I admit.

'I have a model witch costume, if you'll follow me.' He leads the way to the back of the shop, asking Molly her size before handing her a costume. 'And you? Cat was it?' He creaks as Cat nods excitedly.

'We have many colours, which would you like?' He mutters, gesturing to the different cat costumes. Cat glances quickly at them all before choosing the 'sexy' black cat costume.

'What did you say?' He asks me. I shrug, not knowing, especially after my conversation with Scorpius this morning.

'A fairy! She can be a fairy! With a mask! And everything! It'll be like super cute! And you can totally kiss Scorpius without him knowing it's you... Like if he is trying to be all I can't do that to all.' Molly laughs when Cat is finished her drabbling.

'This way.' The guy directs us to another aisle, filled with fairy costumes.

'The silver one, it'll bring out her eyes and make her hair look brighter than it is, and with a silver mask it'll look am-az-ing!' Cat cries with delight grabbing the dress in my size and racing off into the changing room with Molly then me on her tail.

'I look like an idiot.' I yell over the divider of the dressing room. My dress was mid thigh length, in a silver sparkly tutu shape at the bottom and tight silver at the top with hints of red in the glitter on the top. My doc martins which I was already wearing today did make it look awesome though. My hair fell in curls around the silver mirrored mask which brought out the gold flecks in my eyes. I had to admit I looked quite pretty considering I looked as pale as nearly headless Nick.

Cat storms in, her black jumpsuit sucking to her in all the right places while her black ankle boots and straight midnight black hair matched perfectly. The jealously burnt deep within me.

'Wow, you look amazing.' I get out. My eyes racking her for a flaw.

'Me? I know. But you, wow Lils, I didn't know you had it in you...' She smiles, her eyes lingering on me. 'Wow. You are buying that! If you don't I will make Scorpius buy if for you.'

'Hurry up guys!' Molly screams. 'It's past one thirty and we still need to pay before Lily is swept away.

We had left the shop and entered the alley way twenty minutes later, and I was ready to leave the two girls and have my date with Scorpius.

* * *

This date has to be perfect. And kept a secret. I repeated these words from the time when Lily agreed to this meeting. Of course, my mind was screaming "People, look! Lily Luna Potter is my girlfriend! And she's going to be my future wife! She's only mine! GUTTING FOR YOU!" but for now it wasn't safe. Much because of Rose. Much because of the purebloods.

I hadn't had much time to prepare everything or didn't have many ideas about what I could do but the best idea had come rather quickly. There was a small, empty area behind the Shrieking Shack. At spring and summer there is a lovely meadow with amazing view of Hogwarts and the forests. The only thing that needed to be done was to make some nice weather at autumn.

It's lucky to have a friend like Albus. He hadn't been asking questions, he had just told me what to do. I needed charms, not my strongest subject, that would make some part of this area warm, so heating charms. Then a few flowers around the dying trees. I placed a big blanket with basket full of our favourite food. Also I put her favourite flowers – Corpse flowers, a fact from Albus which he got from James after he explained how it became her favourite flower. In the little box in my pocket was the first official Malfoy present, a silver bracelet with Malfoy family crest carved from precious stones. My mother send it to me immediately after my very confidential letter. I hadn't written to her directly about me and Lily but I'm sure that she knows it. Mothers are always very observant.

My little princess came at the time I told her to meet me behind the shack. It was obvious that she was surprised and happy.

'Scorpius... I... I...' She was stammering her words. I placed a finger on her lips.

'Shh, I know. Everything for you my Princess.' After my words I brought her to my chest, catching a whiff of her vanilla scent and kissed her on the check. I motioned to the blanket I had set out and encouraged her to take a seat before opening the basket of food.

'It's delicious! Who prepared it?' Asked Lily while she was enjoying spicy dumplings.

'The house elves in Hogwarts kitchen, of course. Well, I was thinking about preparing it by myself but I was nearly kicked out by them when I had said it.' I laughed, as soon as told them I wanted nothing but ingredients to make a picnic they threatened to throw me out exclaiming it was their job and making them make it for me instead.

'Well, you know, I've always wanted someone who cook. Especially for me.'

I grinned. Of course, I want to cook for her and have every meal with her and enjoy her accompany for the rest of my life. I decided not to voice my thoughts as I might scare her by coming on too strong and she'll choose this Scamander guy.

Yes, I was still a bit jealous.

'So, Lils, what about of hugging session?'

The red head stuck out her tongue at me and giggled.

'I would love to, Scorpy,' I wriggled uncomfortably at the nickname Rose made up for me, 'but I have to study...' She sighed, contorting her face to a frown again. It was unreal how much it hurt me every single time when I saw it. Even if it was because of small things like homework.

'What subject? You know, I'm in 6th year, I'm smart.'

'And cute, handsome, tall and just perfect, right?' She giggled, suddenly blushing after discovering she spoke aloud. I chuckled as I felt heat rise to my cheeks. 'Potions.'

I nearly jumped when I heard that. My favourite subject and my princess in one?

I agree to all!

Lily was laughing for my excess energy and pulled on the blanket. After few second we were laying and hugging each other.

'You're warm... and you smell really nice...' she breathes softly, lying on my chest.

I smirk, lifting her head to kiss her gently on the lips.

'And you're lovely, my Flower... any wishes?' I ask and kissing her neck. She moan quietly.

' Just... Let's be there. In silence. Only us.'

'Your wish is my command.' I whisper, kissing her neck to her lips. Her breathe catches, while I enjoy every feeling of her skin on my lips, her breathe fanning my ear. Her presence.

I left the best for our potions lesson.

* * *

I lead her down to the dungeons to an empty potion room, my potion kit already out on the table curtesy of Max.

I pull out a seat for her, which she ignores, jumping onto the desk instead, and laying on it. Her face propped up by her arms, and her books in the space between her elbows. It was the best way to work, but I couldn't refuse her, considering I could see down her top, to the pale mounds that formed her breasts. I avert my eyes, sorting out my 4th year potion book before opening to page 3. She mimics my movements, flicking to the correct page with her chipped nail vanished hand.

'So, what exactly don't you understand Lils?' I ask, hesitantly. I have tutored few people before in this subject but it seems like it's my first time doing it again when I'm with Lily.

'The subject...' She blushes, bowing her head as if she's ashamed.

'Don't be ashamed Lils, I didn't take muggle studies or astronomy for a reason.' I laugh. But she doesn't join in, instead she twists her hair around a nimble finger.

'I'm going to be taking astronomy... Is that a bad choice?' She starts the sentence unsure of herself but ends it in a warning tone.

'That is not what I meant. Are you saying potions is a bad choice because you can't do it?' She shakes her head slowly, not looking at me in the eye. 'Besides astronomy is taught in my family. I mean... I am named after a fucking star...'

She giggles slightly, 'Sorry, it's just Al keeps telling me it's a bad choice and I should do something useful like be an auror or healer.' She stops herself, before gesturing 'Let's carry on then.'

We start of with the basic potions. Not making them but listing ingredients you will need to make them.

We continue with this an hour before I test her.

For every answer right she gets a kiss.

She answered 5 wrong out of 9, she definitely needed a tutor.

The red haired witch crawls over to my part of the desk. Swinging her legs either side if me. Grabbing my collar and pulling my lips towards hers.

Her lips are soft, like cotton candy.

Her teeth are soothing when they nibble across my bottom lip.

My tongue pries open her mouth, exploring everywhere it can.

My right hand moving to hold her head in place while my left explores her curves.

A hitch of breath from her, as my fingers accidentally graze the skin exposed by the faulty lose top she's wearing matched with the short shorts and tights.

I grab her hair, pulling it back as I get fed up of bending over to reach her.

The red locks fall between my fingers. The heat admitting from both our body's as my other hand grabs her waist. My thumb making small circles as I drop my lips to her neck.

'I have my Halloween costume.' She breathes.

'Hmph?' I say, which is suppose to say yeah? But there was no way my lips would leave her.

'I have a mask. It's really pretty.' She carries on.

'Is it now, what are you though?' I question, removing my lips from her body but no moving out of her grip.

'I'm not telling. It's a secret.' She whispers.

'But I'll tell you mine…'

'You first.'

'I'm going as Batman! The guys and I went to this really weird muggle place in a town I've never heard of, and we bought muggle ones! Cool right?' I say excitedly.

'Sounds amazing!' She says pulling back.

'What's yours?' I beg.

'It's a surprise.' She pecks my lips slightly, before grabbing her back and leaving me behind with a wink.

Sneaky witch.


	7. Chapter 7

There were only few days till Halloween party. I was very excited. There will be first and second years there but still fun, fun, fun! Now I should only withstand boring lessons, a lot of homework and tiresome quidditch training with my two vivacious brother.

A nice feature for easy removal of difficult moments was bracelet from Scorpius. It was very malfoy-like. I remembered his words from when he gave it to me:

'Well I was going to give it to you at picnic but it's better to give it now. As a gift of first successful tutoring with me.'He said them at our quick meeting on one of the darker corridors. I really tried not to squeak too loud from excitement. This engagement was still a bit shocking for me and it was well, it was nice to know that you're going to be a wife of the most handsome man in school.

And he was mine forever. But still other girls try and flirt with him, which bothers me. There are a group of some "bitches" who are trying to steal my man. Their queen is of course Rose. I still don't know how she became this bad. In childhood, she had been nice, playing with me, telling stories, just being friends. She became a "whore" at her 3rd year. Yes, very quickly. It was when Scorpius asked for a Hogsmeade date Catherine Nott (poor Scorpy was too shy to ask any girl so he had asked his cousin to spend some time with him, James was alright with that). My "dear" cousin had became insane. She had been always talking about Scorpius, how he is cool, how he will be cooler with her and how much they are perfect. Of course she had noticed that Scorpius liked me, like a friend. We had had our favourite topics, we had been joking all the time and he had found my little pranks (when I was in first year) amusing.

Rose started bulling me but in a mild way. Luckily I had my big brothers and the rest of the family, my friends and even Max Nott, who nicknamed me the little fairy from Peter Pan, 'Tinkerbell', was on my side. And of course Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron had been and still are 'passive' towards her, telling everyone 'It's a faze'.

Years and years later and she's still trying to do something cruel connected with me but I'm still lucky. Sometimes it just hurts. Aunt 'Mione and my mum are good friends, they love each other like sisters. I wanted this kind of relationship with Rose. Since our parents were the closest I expected her to be like a big sister to me. After first attempts at bulling I have discovered how much my other female cousins love me and want to be my big sisters. Victoire was like a sister-in-law because my godbrother, Teddy Lupin. She allow me to try her clothes and make-up every time I'm at their place. Dominique is the rebellious one, we love to listen rock and metal music together. Roxanne is the quidditch one, when I want to practice or just talk about sports, she's there for me. Molly is the sweet one, always with a good talk and hug. Lucy is the smart one, always to help with homeworkwhen Al is busy. Also I have my best female friends: Cat and Alice. And Catherine, though she'll be my future sister-in-law, I know it (James loves her so much!).

My male cousins were a big help too. Fred is my prank buddy. Hugo is a very good and happy friend. Louis is the close one, I love him the most. And my "brother" Teddy, the big guy from my childhood who was always keen to play with me, even with dolls and everything pink.

Maybe I was thinking too much but this night I had a nightmare. A realistic nightmare. I was running through the dark forest at night, badly injured. I was hearing an evil laugh. It was Rose. She tried to kill me.

'Oh, Lily. You can't run forever, my darling!'

I woke up with scream and tears. Luckily my mates from the room didn't hear me, they sleep like they are dead.

I don't care. I need to see my boys. Now.

* * *

I made my way down the girls stairs, in James' old Quidditch jersey that reached my mid thigh and a pair of girl boxers before making my way up the up the boys ones, climbing to the very top, where James slept soundly on the right side of the door of the 7th year dorms.

I move towards the bed hugging James as tight as I could, silent tears running down my cheeks. 'I love you Jamesie.' I sigh, breathing in his oh-so-familiar scent.

He breathes heavily turning towards me before slowly opening his eyes. 'Lils?' He mutters soothingly, wrapping his fingers in my hair like he always does when I'm upset. 'What's wrong? Shh, shh, nothing can hurt you, ok? I got you.' He pulled me tighter squishing my arms in between our bodies.

'I love you Jamesie.' I hiccup, 'Please don't let Rose kill me. It's not my fault I'm with Scorpius.'

'Lils, Lils.' He cups my cheeks pulling my head up from his shoulder and looking me in the eyes, 'No one will ever hurt you. Rose is a filthy bitch. She can't do anything but be a disappointment. I know your with Malfoy Lils, You didn't think you could keep that from me did you?' He whispers jokingly.

'How did you know?'

'You,' He taps my nose softly, 'can't hide anything from me, Lils, nor Al. We've known. Since it started. We love you Lils, So much. We are here.'

With the mention of Albus I start panicking again, leaping off the bed. 'Al... He got ok... Right?' I muttermindlessly, not making complete sentences as I search through James trunk for the map.

'Al is fine Lils.' He tries to soothe me but I'm panicking too much, I have to see him.

'No. No, I have to see him. Jamesie. Please.' I beg.

He watches me carefully, before deciding there's no point in declining because my stubborn mind is set. He takes out the other half to my two way mirror, telling me to get my own before leaving.

I leave his room in a rush, promising I'd go back to his room when I get back from seeing Albus.

I take my part of the two way mirror shoving it in a pair of boots I slipped on to wander the castle in.

I glide down the deserted corridors of the stone castle with practiced stealth. My shoes making no noise as my eyes scan the map looking for movement.

I finish my trip at the Slytherin entrance, presenting the password with an air of confidence. I enter silently, making my way up the stairs before turning left towards the boy dorms.

I search the door labels even though I've been here countless times. I push open the 6th year dorm room door before glancing over at Al's sleeping form. I step forward hesitantly, sliding slowly onto his bed before running my hand of his chest to see if he's still breathing. I sigh in relieve as his heart thrums rhymically against my hand.

In a sudden movement Albus is hovering over me, both of my wrists in one hand while his wand is lodged in my neck with his other. 'Lily?' he asks in disbelief.

I nod timidly as he removes himself and the wand from me, his eyes scan my face, seeing the red blotches as he curls his arms around me. I start to cry softly again. 'I love you Al.' I tell him, like I told James.

He stares at me a minute before hugging me tighter. 'I love you too Lils, but its like 2 in the morning and your breaking down in my bed.'

'I already broke down in Jamesie's,' I reveal to him, ashamed of myself for being so weak, 'I had a nightmare. Please don't kill me, or let Rose.'

I shudder, as someone plops down on the bed next to Albus. 'I would never let that brat touch you. Ever.' He pulls me tighter as another male voice speaks.

'What is she doing here?'

'She had a nightmare, and told me she loved me and has already broke down in James' bed.' Albus replies.

A hand is in mine while another smoothes my red messy of waves. I move my head from Albus' chest searching for the person who is smoothing my hair.

I glance into the stormy grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy, his calloused hands wrapped around mine. 'You either.' I tell him. He shoots a confused look at Albus before asking me what.

'Don't Rose to me feed.' I reply, not being able to concentrate on constructing a sentence as a new wave of tears escape my eyes.

'I won't' He reassures.

Albus walks me in a blur back to James' room where I am comforted by his strong arms as him and Al speak in hushed tones while rocking me to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The day of the Halloween Ball finally came. Lily will eventually be calmer. She had been having nightmares for a few continuous nights now and I was getting extremely angry yet anxious about it. She's been having two dreams, Firstly, one about Rose, who she is officially scared of. Secondly, that someone poisons her. She believes the dreams are going to happen, even in school where there are teachers but as she keeps reminding me, there are some people who don't approve our engagement. Luckily we still have our family and friends.

I was a lucky guy with my cousins, Max and Catherine Nott. They are children of Theo and Daphne Nott, my mother's sister and one of my father's many friends. It had been lonely for me, to be an only child, but thanks to my father with his many friends, I wasn't alone all the time. We are a family. Even when Cathie was sorted to Gryffindor, everyone thought that uncle and aunt Nott would be mad but... Surprise! They weren't. They were a bit annoyed at first but then got over it as Cathie was happy. It only mattered to them. But then when Cathie started dating Harry Potter's son, James, they were angry but eventually accepted it, after Cathie invited James for dinner at Nott Manor where they learned he's not that bad, he's not a heartbreaker and he really cares about Cathie, but they still don't like him.

My thoughts were interrupted by Max, who patted me on my arm.

'Hey mate, are you alright? You're all dreamy today, like your girlfriend.' He smiled as I grinned at him.

'Umm... yeah. I was thinking about you and Cathie.'

'Oh, is it because we constantly on your mind? Well, that's because you love us!' He laughed and stroked my hair.

'You wish, you're an annoying bastard. So, are you excited about ball?'

'Of course! Finally some fun and I get to dance all night with my Amelia"'

'Now you're dreamy! And of course, "dancing"…'

Max smacked me lightly on the back. 'You little pervert! And you better go and change into your costume. Remember, we're going as muggle Justice League!'

'Even though no one will get it.' I mutter as I leave to get ready.

Yes, Albus' crazy idea, since he is the only one with connection to the muggle world. He, Lily and James are aloud to go to muggle London a few times a year to collect books and clothes for Lily, comics, books and clothes for Albus and for James clothes, dates and movies for the TV Ginny Potter begged Harry Potter for 2 years ago.

Since we are the Muggle Justice League, I'm going as Batman, Max as Supermen, Albus is Green Lantern. I hoped that people won't laught at us. Or would recognize us. Hopefully they will laught at Rosie's costume, Hugo told Albus who told me about her "special look" and the only thing I can do is wait to see this little tragedy on the Great Hall. Just to cheer Lily and myself up.

After few hours we were ready to "save the world!". Well, it looked weird but I was sure that Lily will like it. I ignored the winks and flirty words from random girls and just followed my friends.

'Oh, boys, you look lovely!' Amelia Zabini greeted us with hugs, then kisses for Max before taking a photo of us.

'Choose my better side, ok?' Al asked and we all chuckled.

'Oh, Albie,' She cooed, as he flinched, only Lily could call him Albie. 'You're such a girl today, aren't you?' Questioned Mia as she pushed Al feebly, afterwards retreating into her boyfriends arms.

The Great Hall looked amazing. With Black spiders dangling from the ceiling, spider webs covering the walls as the stone floor creaked wearily. The candles floated with black flames, as ripped table cloths and 'blood' punch overtook the tables at the back of the hall. A stage surrounded by red velvet curtains remained closed for now but I knew later a wizard rock band will take the stage for us to rock out to, since I was a prefect I got to help with all this decorating and planning. It took our breathes away as we entered. The smell of chocolate and candy floss filled the air as scary carved pumpkins welcomed us. I took a bite of a pumpkin cake but I drop it accidently as I saw Lily come in, she was a vision.

* * *

I entered the darkness of the great hall alone. Cat had gotten a date with a certain Kayden Flint, a 4th year Slytherin with dark brown quaffed hair, mysterious green eyes covered by amazingly attractive thick eyebrows. He was very attractive, the best looking in our year if you don't count Louis Weasley, who is going with Alice Longbottom! It was so cute!

So I ended up strutting in alone, the silver tutu dress I tried on in the shop with my dark red doc martins, because they made me feel less self conscious, a red ribbon twisting delicately up my arm while my hair was curled more than normal with red, silver and gold sparkling ribbons placed randomly by Cat before she left.

With my wand in my boot I hand nothing to occupy my hands with, so they twitched at my sides with discomfort. I spot Molly in the corner with another Ravenclaw I don't know the name of, he's short and has an unusual handsomeness about him.

I make my over to her, smiling slightly beneath my mask as she grins at me.

''Lo Mol'' I wave.

'Did miss Lily lose her date?' She asks, laughing slightly, nudging her friend.

'Maybe... But I'm going to dance anyway.' I call to her moving my hips as I enter the dance floor.

Everyone seems to be in pairs or groups, but I don't care, my hands raise above and sway my hips to the beat of the high tempo song.

I'm shaken out of my dreamy dance as a hand snakes it way around my waist, trying to dance with me. I react quickly turning around and slapping the handsy guy who has tried to dance without and invitation nor a invite.

The guy, who looks like he's in seventh year, gives me a dirty glance before leaving the dance floor clutching his cheek.

Another hand, this time tapping my shoulder takes me out of my seething anger.

I spin on my heel finding a lanky tall boy with a prominent jaw line and high cheekbones staring down at me with stormy grey eyes dressed as a cat? A bat? I'm terrible with muggle things that don't include books.

'What are you?' I giggle taking in his appearance.

'I'm Batman?' He replies as if it's obvious, 'Albus told us about it. He's the only one with muggle connections.'

I stare up at him, as my hand trails down his torso. 'Well, I'm not complaining.'

'Would you care to dance, my princess?' I nod mutely swaying my hips as he places his hands firmly on them, pulling me closer. 'You look beautiful. The prettiest thing here by far.'

Heat rises to my cheeks as I duck my head, muttering a thank you. He takes a hand off my waist twisting my hair around his fingers, 'But your mask is covering most of your gorgeous face.'

I sigh, 'We can leave early if you want to see it off.'

He steps back looking startled before I realize and correct myself, 'My mask off Scor. Mask.'

He flushes looking truly embarrassed, 'Sorry, that sentence was messed up when it went in my head.' He lifts his head looking away from me until I bring it back, smiling encouragingly.

We dance for the next hour occasionally stealing quick kisses and conversation before we are forced to retire off the floor for drinks.

He leaves me at a table in the far corner of the great hall so we are out of the way. I can't wipe the stupid grin off my face as I watch the dancing couples, finding glimpses of Cat, James, Albus and Louis dancing madly with their dates.

Someone sinks into the seat next to me, a girl in a 'sexy nurse outfit', I shudder inwardly. Why would you wear something like that in public.

The girl turns to me, her head of red hair whips in my face as her cold blue eyes stare into mine.

'Hey Lils, having fun. You'll never guess who I've been dancing with all night.' Rose smirks, dragging the all with her tongue slickly. 'Well, I shouldn't kiss and tell. But Scorpius Malfoy has the best tongue.' She runs her tongue over her lips in what she must think is seductive.

I get lost with her words forgetting the fact she said his name before I see him at the front of the drinks table.

'How can you have been?' I say, confused.

'Because hunny, he might of come with you considering your engaged but he wants me.' She snarls, standing up. Her outfit rising into her arse with every step as her 6inch stilettos carry her with little difference than me with the heavy docs.

'Alright Princess?' Scorpius asks as he moves next to me, putting his arm protectively over my shoulder.

'Forget the drinks.' I tell him, taking his hand and dragging him out of the hall and up a maze of stairs.

'What?' He questions again. 'Where are we?'

I ignore his questions, ditching his hand and strutting past the same stretch of corridor 3 times thinking 'I need a place for Scorpius and I where we can be alone.'

A door appears where I have been walking, I run to Scorpius grabbing his hand and taking him into the room which is filled with cushions and bedding, as if it's a huge den of blankets. The blonde boy stares around amazed. His grey eyes bulging with confusion and wonder.

'What is going o-' I cut off his question with a kiss, pulling his head down, and running my tongue across his lip. I take my lips away from his, removing my mask, along with his.

'Sh.' I mutter, slipping my tongue in his mouth as one hand moves to his hair and the other to feeling of his abs.

His tongue fights mine for dominance, his hands wind into my hair.

My hand subtly moves to the hem of his shirt, trying to remove it while the one in hair jumps to the zip of my dress struggling to pull it down smoothly.

He pulls away as I try and move his arms up so I can remove his top. 'What is wrong with you?' He spits, his hands shaking slightly.

And I don't know how but the next thing I know he is lying on the blankets and cushions with me crying into his chest, repeating 'I'm sorry.' As he soothes me by smoothing my hair and whispering words of comfort.

This was not how I pictured the night ending. Not at first, not ever.

* * *

I wake up with Scorpius looking down at me. My eyes flutter open, as kisses me on the forehead and looked in my eyes.

'Lily... Why did you do that?' He whispers and cupping my cheeks. I try to calm myself down and say few words. He needs an explanation.

I repeat every single word that Rose had said. I wasn't looking at him, just talking and clenching my fist around the blanket. After I finished I added something from myself:

"I don't know why but I was feeling that you needed something like this. Something more intimate. Physical contact. The truth is that you really need someone advanced in relationships. I'm only 14 and I'm so childish. Maybe we should talk about the engagement to our parents, Rose will be a better cho-'

I was stopped my a kiss. One of the best kisses in my life. His lips were warm and soft, moving with love in sync with mine. After it Scorpius nestled me into his chest and stared in to my eyes.

'Lily, don't say things like that. I know what you think, what everyone boys in my age have their "needs" and they think only about them. Sure, usually it's like that but I'm not that much like this. Well. I do think about, uh... you and I' He blushed, 'but we should do this when both of us will want it. You're not ready. We're not ready. We've been together about 2 months, it's a short time. Lils, I really like you and there are other ways to show it. Look, we're truly in love. Is there something more beautiful than showing it by kisses and cuddles?'

I was looking at him with a poker face. I really didn't know what to say, his words were fantastic and gooey but I couldn't believe in them.

He probably read something shown on my face because he started looking confused. 'I know, I know, I don't say these things. But am I a normal boy? My mother raised me to be a gentleman. A good and polite man, who can treat his woman in the best way. And what I have said, everything is true. Though that kiss last night was pretty fantastic.' He says, realizing why I look confused.

I started crying. Scorpius Malfoy really loves me! And I did something stupid.

'Scorpius! I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!'

'Shhh, it's ok. I understand you and don't blame you. But please...' He smirked, 'Me and this Rose-monster? No way!"

Now we both were laughing. Yes, that was crazy.

'Hey, but she had said that she was kissing with me, right? And of course she had known that I'm in my Batman costume...' Scorpy grinned and continued, 'You know, I'm not only Batman yesterday, this guy from the 7th year, in Slytherin, Marcus Webber.'

'I know him! He's a womanizer!'

'Yeah, all school knows that, so...I don't want to be cruel but Rosie-Posie will be tomorrow a gossip topic number 1.'

'That's the best news!' I giggled and Scorpius kissed me again.

'So, my little princess. Do you want to go back to sleep considering it is,' He checks his watch, '4 o'clock in the morning.'

'Yeah. There is everything what we want here.'

I looked around the room. A bathroom, our one big room with a cozy bed, a lot of pillows and blankets. Little heaven.

'Scorpius, there's only one thing I need to do, James and Cat'll be worried about me.' I glance around the room spotting both of my two way diaries, one that I share with James piled on top of the one I share with Cat and Louis.

I write in James and mine first:

_'Hey James, I am staying in the room of requirement tonight. Sorry you won't be able to use it with Catherine. haha._

_Scorpius is staying in here too..._

_But dont worry! We are in SEPERATE beds. _

_I will tell you about the devil spawn incident in the morning,_

_Love you.'_

The next one I write in is Cat and Louis:

_'Guys. Guess where I am?_

_The Come and Go room with Scorpius!_

_But nothing is happening Cat. I am not like that, and you know it._

_The thorn was speaking to me yesterday... Did you see that costume, I almost puked! But anyway, I will tell you about it tomorrow.'_

We were lying on the the softest pillows, feeling our heartbeats, whispering about the pranks I had pulled when James and Al wouldn't let me play with them.

We changed to pajamas in the bathroom and curled up together on the piles of cushions and blankets. It was the first time when we were trying to sleep together. And I really hoped that not the last.

* * *

It was the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw match.

The stands were surround by fog. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face never mind the players on the brooms. It made me jittery knowing Lily was out there. It was obviously having the same affect on Albus as he was constantly yelling out Lily's positions to James, and clenching and unclenching his fists when he couldn't see the flash of long bright red hair that signified to be her.

Her and Louis shouts signify a goal for Gryffindor as Albus relaxes at the sound of her voice.

'And another Goal to Gryffindor, the shouts of Potter and Weasley tell me.' The announcer projects, a loud roar comes from the stands to the left, and even though you can't see them you know its Gryffindor. The roars are Loud and constant until a scream ripples from mid-pitch.

'JAMES!' Lily screaches.

James turns in the direction of her voice, as he hovers near me and Albus, 'LILS?' He repeats her name panicking.

'JAAAAAAMSIEEEEEEE!' He spins around, seeing a bludger coming towards him, but his reflexes are quick as he lifts his bat and knocks the bludger away with a defining 'bang!'

'LILS?' He shouts again as Fred pulls up next to James, shouting to him implications. 'LOUIS?'

There's no reply when James calls nor when Fred.

'Al. Get your fucking broom.' James screams at him, jumping off his broom next to Albus, 'You too Scorpius. Something isn't right. Her voice wasn't there.' He mumbles to himself, telling Al to hurry up before getting on his broom and setting off to put a stop to the game.

Albus accio's his broom as I get mine. We take to the air, searching around before the storm takes a turn for the worse, a strike of lightening brightens the sky for a glimpse of a second being followed by an eruption of thunder.

'THE MATCH IS FINISHED!' McGonagallll shouts, 'TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS. NOW. EVERYONE.'

There's a mad rush of students fleeing to the castle as Fred, James, Al and I stay watching the pitch for a sign of movement.

After an hour McGonagalll is back down the pitch screaming, 'What do you 4 think you're doing! James Potter?'

James stands confidently at first before his shoulders slouch and he says in a slightly panicked voice, 'Have you seen Lily and Louis?'

'What do you mean Mr. Potter? Lily has been in the Hospital wing along with Louis for the past hour and a half as Louis was hit by abludger and took Lily down with him. They've been waiting for you. Everyones been looking for you everywhere.' She ends looking extremely confused.

'Oh..' James mutters. 'Well we better go see them then.. Thank you Professor.' He says before making a run for the castle followed by the rest of us.

'She is fine, James! They both are!' McGonagalll shouts after us, but we ignore her running to get the panic out of our system.

* * *

Both Lily and Louis looked fine, just tired. My princess greeted me with a small smile and I quickly put her hand in mine.

'Lily, are you alright? Have they been helping you?' I asked while panicking but she patted me with a second hand on my shoulder.

'Scorpius, it's fine. I feel good. Lulu too.'

'Hey, stop using that nickname!' Shouted Weasley from his bed next to her. Lily laughed.

'Please, it's like asking if I would stop to breathe. I know that you love it really!'

James sat on the opposite side of her bed and his eyes filled with tears.

'Lily, Lily. I am so sorry.'

'James, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. I don't think.'

'I think that the attack was from the guest side of the pitch.' Said Albus as he watched us with no emotion in his thoughtful face. That could mean only one thing, Al has started inspecting the incident just like his favourite muggle character is Sherlock Holmes.

'You don't think that it could be one of the students?' Asked a confused James. The younger Potter jumped at him, shaking his shoulders with shouted with a shining eyes.

'Of course I do! It must be someone from Hogwarts...'

'Like who?' I asked

'Hm... I'd say, someone from the Slytherin side of the stands, for sure. But... it could be anyone...like Rose?'

Lily paled. James squeezed her hand as I looked angrily at Albus.

'Al, stop that. You see the effect on her.'

'Ok, ok…'

'Guys, but think.' said Louis, taking the attention of everyone. 'It's small chance that she did it, I mean there's like 300 students here, it might not be her. There's also the fact this person might be under the Imperio curse.'

Right. I know that there can be people who hate Lily and me that much…but not that much to kill us. There must be someone else.

After half hour I left as more people filed in to see Lily and Louis, like their parents, cousins and best friends. Even my cousin and Lily's godbrother Teddy Lupin came. And of course my parents, which I came back for.

It was nice to see how much Lily likes my mother and vice versa. Also she smiled a bit at my father and he smirked in Malfoyish type. Typical but lovely.

At night unfortunately I had to leave my lovely girlfriend. Most people left to, there were only Mrs. Potter and Louis sisters, Dominique and Victoire. The rest had to go to work or to sleep (students). But luckily I had another way to communicate with my princess.

After I saw the 2-way notebooks she had with James, Louis and Cat I had found some practical charms that turned our notebooks into one too.

_Hey princess, how do you feel? Your mother is still there?_

**Hey. No, mummy leftto go home along with Vic and Domi too. It was nice to see everybody. Your parents too! I really like your mum.**

_What about dad?_

**He was interesting...you know, he's so Malfoyish.**

_Well, I am Malfoy too…_

**But the best one!**

_You'll be Malfoy too._

**Then ****I****'ll be the best. And I'm not saying that I don't like it…**

_I feel through the paper that you're blushing._

**I'M NOT!**

_You're precious, Lils. And I promise you that I'll find out who did it...with both my father and your father, theres no stopping us. They're the best aurors._

**I know, I know, Daddy is Head Autor and your is kind of Vice Head Auror. I don't know when they became work buddies.**

_Buddies? You're kidding, right?_

**No, it's nice to see that they tolerate each other and quite enjoy each other company. Uncle Ron is a bit jealous, Daddy said so. haha.**

_Hey, are you excited about Christmas?_

**Of course! It's not much time to wait for my favourite time of the year! ****I mean there's presents! Cakes! Snow! Everything!**

_I love it when you're full of energy, my princess. I can't wait till you get better... I think you need more hugs. Goodnight, Lily._

**Night Scor.**


End file.
